Alive and Well, Together
by Contrail
Summary: When given an evening's respite from the battle, a reunited Gray and Juvia feel the need to reassure themselves that the other is still alive and with them. [Gruvia, spoilers for FT 499 and 500]


**Alive and Well, Together**  
by Contrail

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and is being used without permission. No profit is being made from this story.

 **Warning:** Spoilers for Fairy Tail 499 and 500. Contains sexual content.

* * *

After Juvia returned to Gray's side, she noticed that he stayed closer to her than he usually did. He kept 'accidentally' brushing up against her and finding excuses to touch her, as if to reassure himself that she was actually there. And he kept glancing over at her, as if worried she might have vanished while he wasn't looking. It made her feel cared for but it also made her heart ache, that what she'd done had hurt him so much.

When the strange magic that had rearranged the geography of Fiore had been reversed, the members of Fairy Tail had all ended up back in the guild. Though Zeref and his Spriggan Twelve were no longer a threat, Acnologia was still out there and would come to destroy the remaining Dragon Slayers soon. Laxus, stepping into the role of acting guild master, had ordered everyone to find a place to rest for the night after they'd received any necessary medical attention, so that they'd be at full strength when the time came to fight again.

After they'd both gotten checked over by Wendy and Porlyusica, Juvia made her way out of the guild with Gray following close behind. Through some miracle of chance, the dorms the members of the guild used, Fairy Hills and Fairy Woods, had remained undamaged through all of the fighting, so the ones who lived in them would be able to sleep in familiar surroundings at least. Though reluctant to part from him, she turned around to face Gray. "Juvia should make her way to Fairy Hills now…" she told him, not sure what else to say after everything they'd been through over the past day.

Catching her wrist before she could turn away from him, Gray met her gaze and said, "Come with me." In his eyes, she could read his desperate desire not to be alone right now, and his need for her company.

Giving him a comforting smile and placing her free hand over the one clasping her wrist, she replied, "Juvia needs to get a change of clothes, at least. But if you want her to stay with you, she will."

With a short nod, Gray released her wrist and started leading the way. "The sooner we get that out of the way the better, then." Their hands brushed together as they walked side by side, making quick work of the distance between them and Fairy Hills. Once they arrived, she left him at the arched entrance while she swiftly grabbed a change of clothes and some toiletries.

Even though it didn't take her very long to gather what she was bringing, Gray was pacing impatiently by the time she got back to him. A small, relieved smile graced his lips when he caught sight of her again. As they headed in the opposite direction that they had come to reach Fairy Woods, Juvia took a loose hold on Gray's arm with the hand that wasn't holding her bag, which he allowed without comment.

Once they reached Fairy Woods, Juvia couldn't help feeling a little uncertain. Even though the boys' dorm was less strict about female visitors than the girls' dorm was about male ones, she had never entered Gray's room there before. Gray seemed unperturbed by the idea as he let her inside, though. The room was what she would have expected it to be like - the furnishings were minimal and there were clothes tossed everywhere, but otherwise it was reasonably clean. Grimacing a little as he looked around, Gray said, "Why don't you go wash up while I clean up in here a little?"

"Alright," she murmured in response. As she was about to move away from him, Gray reached out and gently cupped her cheek with one hand, causing her to freeze in place. Leaning forward, he gently pressed his lips to her own. Closing her eyes as she responded in kind, she lost herself in the sensations of kissing her Gray-sama for several long moments before he pulled back. This wasn't the first time they'd done such a thing, but it was still new enough to leave her with flushed cheeks and a pounding heart. He gave her a small, tender smile before quickly busying himself with picking up clothes.

After taking a moment to gather her wits, she sought out and soon found his bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she swiftly discarded the tattered remnants of her outfit and stepped into the shower. Hot water washed away the grime of battle, and took some of her aches with it as she felt herself relaxing under the spray. Once she'd finished, she slipped on some clean underwear and one of Gray's multitude of discarded shirts. Padding her way over to his bed, she took a seat as he muttered something about it being his turn as he passed her on his way to the bathroom.

Looking around the room, now cleared of the piles of discarded clothes that had cluttered it earlier, she wondered at the fact that usually being in such a situation as this, sitting on Gray's bed and waiting for him to come back and sleep with her in it, would have had her so excited she'd barely be able to contain herself. But she wasn't able to feel that giddy excitement now. Maybe it was because of everything they'd just been through together, and the reasons why he wanted her here. Not that she wasn't happy to be here, or that she didn't want to stick close to him right now herself. It was just much more bittersweet to be here than she'd dreamed it would be.

When Gray emerged from his bathroom, hair damp and only wearing boxers, he sat down next to Juvia on the bed, his expression serious. Her breath caught in her throat as he slipped a hand under her shirt and up to rest his finger on where she'd stabbed herself. Thanks to Wendy's healing magic, the wound had left so faint of a scar that it was hard to feel, let alone see, but he'd easily set his hand right where it had been. " _Never_ do something like that again, Juvia. My life isn't worth yours." Pain glimmered in his eyes as they bore into hers.

Her heart ached at the sight, but she slowly shook her head, denying his request. "Juvia can't agree to that. She'll always be willing to put her life on the line to save yours." Reaching out, she rested her own hand on the scar on his body that matched hers, though it was far more prominent. "Gray-sama should understand her feelings, since he made the same choice she did."

Lips pulling back into a pained grimace, he looked away. "I… I just don't want to lose you."

Placing a gentle hand on his cheek, she turned his face back towards her so he could see the conviction and sincerity in her eyes. "Nor does Juvia want to leave you. She'll always fight as hard as she can to stay alive, for you and everyone else she loves. She came back to you, didn't she?" This time she was the one to lean forward and bring her lips to his. His response was more fervent than the gentle kiss they'd shared earlier, one arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer as his other hand came up to cradle the back of her head, tangling in her hair.

His grip on her encouraged her to tilt her head to one side as the tip of his tongue traced the seam of her mouth. Parting her lips under his questing tongue, she let him deepen the kiss. The feeling of him exploring her mouth and rubbing his tongue against her own was new but pleasant. As she started to match his movements with ones of her own, her hands found their way to his hair, twining her fingers into the locks.

She wasn't sure how long they spent like that before they drew back to catch their breaths. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks and the way her heart was drumming in her chest as she briefly pecked Gray's lips again before lowering herself enough to press her mouth to the tip of Gray's scar. She felt more than heard him suck in a breath and freeze in place as she placed another kiss a little lower, then another, tracing the scar with loving touches of her lips.

When she finished, she looked up to find Gray watching her with an intense look on his face. Placing his hands on both of her cheeks, he pulled her in for another kiss, this one more longing and desperate than the ones before. After breaking off the kiss he took hold of the bottom of the shirt she was wearing, looking up at her in a silent request for permission. A brief nod from her, and he was pulling up the shirt enough to expose the skin right under her sternum, where she'd pierced herself through. He was gentle as he pressed his lips to her scar as she had done to his, but that didn't stop the sensation of them against her skin from lingering there like a brand. "Gray-sama…" she murmured.

He pulled back when he was done, only for them to wrap their arms around each other and close the distance between them again. Juvia sighed into his mouth as their hands started roaming up arms and over backs, reveling in the feeling of shifting muscles covered in smooth skin under their fingertips. Gray's lips left her mouth to trace their way down her neck as she tossed her head back and bit back a moan.

It was only when she felt her nipples brushing against the bare skin of Gray's chest that she realized that she'd stripped off the shirt she'd been wearing at some point. Her face flushing as she was hit by a sudden wave of nervousness, she pushed herself away from Gray. He looked perplexed at her sudden reaction until he glanced down at her body, looking away with reddened cheeks when he realized her state of undress. "Sorry if I got carried away…"

"It's okay," she told him sincerely, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Juvia… Juvia wants to keep going." And she really did, despite the threads of nervousness she was also feeling. She wanted to feel his body pressing into hers, skin to skin, with nothing between them. She wanted to feel his heart beating in his chest in time with hers. She wanted to be reminded that they were alive and together, despite everything that had tried to tear them away from each other.

Gray studied her for a long moment, weighing the truth of her words before nodding his acceptance of them. Leaning forward, she rested her hands on his thighs as she started trailing kisses up his throat. He moved his hands up to cup her breasts, his touch a bit hesitant at first. He lightly ran his thumbs across her nipples, causing Juvia to hum in approval and arch her back into his hands. It felt better than she'd imagined, having Gray knead her breasts and tease her nipples into stiff peaks.

Juvia leaned back, letting Gray bend down to run his tongue over one of the rosy peaks before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Tracing the dips and ridges of his shoulders with her fingers, she let out a moan in response, his ministrations to her breasts sending sparks of pleasure through her. She could feel herself starting to grow slick with desire, the sensations his touch was birthing in her fanning to life an aching need between her thighs.

Coaxing her to lie back on the bed under them, Gray took a moment to just look down at her, eyes darkened with lust but also filled with tenderness. She reached up to rest a hand against his cheek, brushing her thumb gently over his cheekbone. He turned his head a little, placing a sweet kiss in the center of her palm before removing her hand from his face. Juvia let it fall back onto the mattress as he leaned down to take her other nipple into his mouth, giving it the same treatment the other one had received. One of his hands sought out her other breast, while the other drifted down to her thigh, fingers tracing her guild mark lightly, making her shiver, before moving towards the inside.

Spreading her legs a little wider in invitation, she threaded the fingers of one hand into his hair while the other wandered down his back to grasp his bare butt, Gray having lost his boxers at some point, leaving her panties as the only barrier between them. He drew his fingers up and down her inner thigh, gradually moving closer to where she most wanted him to touch but never quite reaching it. When she couldn't hold back a whimper of frustration any longer, he sat up so he look down at her again, the hint of a smirk playing around his lips. Finally slipping his hand down the front of her underwear, he ran a teasing finger around the edges of her entrance before pushing it inside, eyes widening a little at how easily it went in. "This wet for me already?"

Juvia could feel her face flushing a little more in embarrassment, but she shrugged and simply said, "Juvia wants her Gray-sama."

Gray leaned down and kissed her hard in response, leaving her lying there panting and confused when he pulled back after a few moments. Meeting her puzzled gaze, he confessed, "I like being yours."

A warm, adoring smile spreading across her lips, she replied, "Juvia likes being Gray-sama's, too." Anything else she might've been thinking about saying flew right out of her head as he rubbed his thumb across her clit, provoking a moan from her. He began to move the finger he'd stuck inside her, pulling back out only to push it back in again and again as he continued to rub his thumb against her clit in lazy circles. She closed her eyes as she gripped the sheets beneath her with her hands, trying to ground herself against the waves of pleasure he was sending through her.

She could feel tension building in her lower abdomen with each movement of his fingers, the sensation familiar to her from the times when she would touch herself while thinking of the man now above her. Having him actually here with her, touching her made everything more intense, though. When he pressed another finger into her center alongside the first, she moaned louder and bucked her hips into his thrusting fingers. Opening her eyes briefly, she saw him watching her reactions intently as he pleasured her with his fingers. Swallowing at the sight of him looking at her with such raw desire, she licked her suddenly dry lips and let her eyes slide closed again.

As good as what Gray was doing to her felt, it wasn't enough to satisfy her. She bucked her hips in time with the movements of his fingers, trying to drive them deeper, needing _more_. He moved his fingers faster, rubbed her clit more firmly, and as much as it made her moan louder, it still wasn't _enough_. The tension within her was coiling tighter, but it still wasn't close to release.

When Gray pulled his fingers out of her completely, she let out an annoyed whine, to which he smirked in response, amused by her impatience. His hands sought out the sides of her panties, tugging them down. She quickly raised her hips, happy to help him get them off of her.

After tossing her underwear aside, he settled himself back on top of her, his hips nestling between her thighs, the side of his cock rubbing up against the folds of her entrance in a most delightful way, and they both groaned at the sensation. His hard length pressed into her more firmly as he ground his hips against hers, her moans becoming muffled as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. After losing themselves in this wonderful friction for a couple of minutes, Gray pulled back, breathing as hard as she was and looking as flushed as she felt. "Are you sure about this?"

Juvia smiled up at him. "Very sure," she said as she reached between them to wrap one of her hands around his member and run it up and down, making him bite back a moan. She knew that it'd be uncomfortable for her, at least at first, since it was her first time, but she wanted to know what it felt like to have him inside of her.

Lining his cock up with her entrance, he slowly pushed into her as Juvia tried not to tense up in response to the unfamiliar intrusion. The way he filled her caused her to stretch in uncomfortable ways, but it wasn't actually painful as she'd been a little worried it might be. Once he was all of the way inside, he held as still as he could to let her body adjust. It took a little while, but she gradually got used to it. The more she did, the more she wanted more of the friction they'd been enjoying just a short time ago.

"Juvia thinks… you can try moving now." Gray leaned down to press a sweet, lingering kiss to her lips before acting on her permission, slowly pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back into her. Her hands came up to trace the muscles of his back as they shifted with his movements as he thrust into her again, starting up a slow rhythm. With each rock of his hips, more and more pleasure was flooding into her, washing away any lingering discomfort.

His lips sought out her neck as she began to match the movements of his hips with ones of her own. Their chests pressed together, she could feel that his heart was pounding just as hard as hers. His hands trailed up her sides as she dragged hers down his back, unable to get enough of touching each other. Her legs wrapped around his hips, drawing them as close as she could. She couldn't seem to get close enough - she wanted to lose herself in him completely as he lost himself in her. All she wanted to know was that he was here with her, warm and alive instead of cold and dead.

Her cries of pleasure increased in pitch and volume as he moved his hips faster and thrust himself deeper into her. He captured her lips with his, muffling the sounds she made. After a little while he moved away from her mouth to trail kisses over her neck, letting her cries ring out again. Her hands wandered down his back to grasp his butt, feeling it flex in her hold as his thrusts grew faster. She lifted her hips to meet each one, helping to drive him deeper into her.

She could feel the tension inside of her growing, a thread pulling tighter and tighter until it was ready to snap. It felt so good for them to be entwined like this, bodies moving together, but she needed more. She need the release all of this was driving her towards. Their movements grew more frenzied as they drew closer to the edge, falling out of sync with each other as the need to just get _there_ took over. Gray slipped a hand between their bodies, finding her clit and rubbing it in hard, fast circles, making her clutch at his shoulders hard enough for her fingernails to leave marks as she cried out, "Ahhhhn! Gr-Gray-sama!"

It was almost too much, having him touch her like that while he drove his length into her as hard and fast as he could. A few more strokes and she was shrieking his name as the tension within her finally snapped, waves of pleasure sucking her under as she shuddered under him, her inner walls squeezing him tightly. She barely registered Gray stilling above her as he buried himself deep inside of her or the hot flood of him releasing inside of her as she drowned in bliss.

When she came back to herself, Gray had rolled off of her to lie next to her. Stretching, she felt a little sore from what they'd done, but mostly limp and satisfied. She shifted so she was lying on her side next to Gray, resting her head on his chest as she draped an arm over his waist. Looking up at him, she could feel the bright smile spreading across her lips as affection swelled in her heart. "Juvia loves you, Gray-sama."

Gray met her eyes for a moment before placing a hand on her cheek and leaning in to kiss her slowly, his lips soft and sweet against hers. After he pulled away, she sighed happily. He might not have said the words back to her, but she could feel his love for her in the way he'd kissed her then. As Gray pulled the sheets over them and they both settled in to sleep, Juvia's only thought was that she wished they could be together like this every night.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little bit of Gruvia sexy times. ;^) Please review! :^)


End file.
